


Contract

by whiteleander



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, ahem... well this is porn, because that is hot as fuck, boss Sebby, this is actually not a quality writing haha, without plot actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: Alone at work after a tiring day when you're too horny makes you be a bad girl and you start touching yourself... until your boss, Sebastian actually walks in on you masturbating in his office...**I'm sorry, I suck at summaries. Shortly: if you wanna read shameless smut about one talented hot Romanian actor, this is the fic for you.**





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my dirty imagination and Sebastian Stan. This piece is entirely dedicated to his 2015 TIFF look.
> 
> *All mistakes are my own, but I'll probably notice and correct them later. Or if I don't, you can come at me, I won't bite, probably just cry a little.

You were so damn horny. Too bad for you, you couldn't satisfy your needs because one: you were single and there was no one in sight, and you definitely were craving a real penis; and two: you were at your workplace, sitting by your desk trying to do the task you'd been given earlier on that day.

 

It was no use since you couldn't pay attention, your mind was buzzing with the kinkiest, dirtiest shit ever; all previously watched porn coming into your mind, you couldn't stop thinking about sex.

 

That tingling burn in your core kept you so frustrated, you were pressing your thighs together, as if it would be of any help. You were even wearing a damn skirt today with knee socks, so you could've easily touched yourself without anyone noticing it since you were practically alone apart from a few colleagues who were farther away from you…

 

Even thinking about something so inappropriate as masturbating at work made your core hotter.

 

You were biting your lips, looking around carefully. It was so damn risky, and that made it so damn exciting. You were about to slide your hand down and under your skirt when there was a sudden noise: your heart stopped for a second then it began beating so fast because of the adrenaline.

 

It was a colleague who decided to sneak out and leave work earlier, given that your boss wasn't in the office. You sighed, maybe you should do the same so you could get home earlier and get rid off your frustration, at least have a decent orgasm.

 

You decided to finish what you were working on first, so you wouldn't have to do it later. After twenty minutes, you were ready and you walked into the boss' office to leave the papers there for him to sign when he comes in the next day.

 

The last colleague went home too, it was actually just you in the office, and you couldn't help yourself. Biting your lip you sat down in your boss' comfy leather chair, and damn, it was much softer than yours, only sitting in it could've made you orgasm it just felt so good.

 

It took less than a minute to log in on your boss' computer, you opened an incognito tab and logged in on your porn blog you had on Tumblr. You were already aroused, so the images, gifs and videos only added a little extra to your filthy mood, making your pussy tingle.

 

Luckily for you, the dashboard was full of boss-secretary porn; a secret kink of yours, but you blamed your fucking handsome and actual sex-on-two-legs boss, Sebastian Stan. He was tall — dark hair, unbelievably blue eyes and a speaking voice that made every female squirt, actually.

 

Damn him, you had an actual crush on him ever since you met him, but you knew you couldn't have been his type and you weren't lovesick, just enjoyed having wet dreams about him and getting yourself off thinking about his long fingers touching you.

 

You didn't suppress a moan since you were damn alone, slouching in the chair you spread your legs wider, your hand on the way down. You just begun touching yourself but you were damn soaked already, you were just too damn horny and thinking about Mr Stan sure as hell did the trick too.

 

You were rubbing your clit, orgasm building up in you steadily, and through half lidded eyes you were imagining Mr Sebastian I-Fuck-Hard Stan coming in on you masturbating in his office like a goddamn slut…

 

…until it became reality eventually.

 

You only noticed it because he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie in your daydream, while in reality, he was wearing a dark blue shirt, his long brunette tresses brushing his collar and shoulders.

 

You froze, but you managed to put your hand back on the desk, reaching for the mouse you put the browser on the tray instead of closing the browser because you were too embarrassed and clicked on the wrong icon.

 

Sebastian frowned, his handsome face was shocked, and damn, he looked so good with that stubble. You just wanted to jump on him and ride him until he passed out, your hormones screaming and your body needing release.

 

“I thought everyone left,” he was the first to break the silence, his coarse voice made you tremble.

 

“Umm… I was about to leave too, I just brought in the—” You almost forgot what you wanted to say because you could swear you caught him staring at your breasts. It was only for a nanosecond, maybe shorter than that, and you couldn't actually decide if he was really gawking at you or you just imagined it.

 

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, but you guessed it was because you were sitting in _his_ chair by _his_ desk. You were aware that you should've gotten up and left but to be honest your legs were like jelly and you just didn't dare to stand up.

 

“Uhm… Here's some documents to be signed, Mr Stan.” You began fumbling with the papers, trying to collect your thoughts.

 

“I told you to call me Sebastian,” his mouth formed a lopsided grin, and you could've screamed when he started to come closer. You became nervous and flustered, trying to hide your hand that was deep in your panties just minutes ago because you were so self-conscious that he must've seen everything.

 

Maybe he could smell your scent on your fingers too.

 

Sebastian was standing next to you, looking down at the documents and he seemed so huge, you couldn't even breathe looking up at him.

 

He leaned down reading the documents, his serious face looked both cute and sexy as hell. You kept staring at him, biting your lips when you shouldn't have, those dirty scenarios flashing before your eyes again…

 

“Why is my computer on?”

 

 _Dammit_.

 

You were about to mumble some cheap excuse when he opened the browser that you were supposed to have closed, and the monitor was full off porn in seconds.

 

You fell silent, Sebastian fell silent too, it was only your breaths that could be heard apart from the buzzing noise of the lamps and the hard drive working in his PC.

 

“Now I know why you like calling me Mr Stan,” he spoke up, his low voice making your core itch. The bastard was actually grinning to himself while you were dying right there, that smug smile covering his face made you a bit furious.

 

“I-I don't know what that is, I didn't use your computer.”

 

“Really?” He looked at you, the look on his face making you flinch. “So _violate-me-daddy384_ isn't your username?” You were still upset, but actually angry because of how your body began to react already: you were shivering, all muscles clenching in your core upon his words. His hoarse voice sounded so filthy you could've exploded.

 

“384? Isn't that how my Chinese partner calls me?” He mused out loud, his attention not on you for a short period. “Do you have a crush on me?” He put his left hand on the back of his chair, his right on his desk, and he leaned down while he was talking very dirty to you. “This is why you keep dressing like this? You want me to ruin you?”

 

You couldn't help staring at his lips saying all those kinky things, how they moved and how his tongue formed the words, even if your face was as red as tomatoes.

 

“I bet you must be dripping right now.” He licked his lips, an unmistakable glistening in his steel blue eyes, and you were quivering.

 

“Thi-this is very inappropriate for a boss to talk to an employee…” You had to look away, your stupid rambling only made Sebastian chuckle.

 

“Coming in your boss' office without permission and watching porn on it sure exceeds the meaning of inappropriate.”

 

“I wasn't—”

 

“Were you touching yourself too?”

 

You looked up at him, trying to deny it but you couldn't say a thing. Sebastian didn't add anything either, but judging from the grin on his face you knew he could read you and he knew what you were doing before he arrived unexpectedly.

 

You didn't even want to deny anything anymore, you were just so curious about what he was going to do with you after all of this, when he turned his head and he stared at the monitor, watching that damn gifset. You were admiring his perfect jawline but you couldn't ignore how much his pupils dilated watching porn, his irises almost looked like onyx.

 

You couldn't help peeping at his crotch, the growing tent couldn't go unnoticed. Your throat went dry and your pussy was practically aching to be filled and fucked.

 

You could feel Sebastian's eyes on you, you locked eyes with him, staring at him with your lustrous eyes he couldn't miss the hint.

 

“What am I gonna do to you now?” He closed his eyes, shaking his head in his dilemma. He was your boss and you were his assistant. Not that you would mind being his occasional whore, but his career was at risk too.

 

“Fuck me, Mr Stan,” you cooed, and it made him tremble. “Please,” you were begging like children asking for candies. You grabbed Sebastian's right hand, drawing it towards your sex slowly but purposely.

 

Your breath hitched when you put his big palm between your legs, your hips began thrusting forward already, rubbing yourself against his hand.

 

“Fuck, you're really dripping!” His amazement oddly made you proud and ridiculously wetter. Sebastian didn't hesitate to take control. You let your back sink into the chair, you spread your legs wider giving him more access and you rested your arms on the arms of the  chair.

 

You had had countless imagines about how great Sebastian Stan could've been in bed, and actually, you were right all along because holy shit, his fingers were doing magic with you. You closed your eyes, gasping and moaning as he slid your panties aside and found your clit; skin meeting skin pushed you closer to your climax. Then he put his fingers inside, pumping you so eagerly that you felt like a balloon that was just being overfilled with air and was about to burst any second.

 

“I see you're eager…” He was practically in awe seeing how needy you were. Your hard nipples were poking through your white lace bra and your white shirt. You caught Sebastian staring at your chest again and you were damn glad you had decided not to wear push-ups.

 

“You want it quick or slow?”

 

Now that was a tough choice — thinking straight especially seemed impossible when he kept fingering you, sinking his long fingers deep, stimulating your sweet spot from the inside too while he was rubbing your clit with his thumb as well.

 

On the other hand, you were struggling to decide, because both seemed tempting but to be honest, you didn't get laid for too long and you needed to be fucked right away.

 

“Quick… and hard…” you breathed. “Screw my brains out, sir.”

 

Sebastian's eyes captivated you, his irises went much darker again. He removed his fingers, leaving you empty and aching. Frustration was still tearing you apart but it mingled with anticipation, your lower abdomen clenching as he lifted up his hand and put his thumb on your lips, running his finger over your lower lip, then he pushed in his thumb and you sucked on it in an instant, tasting your own juices on his velvety skin.

 

“So. Damn. Filthy.” He praised, boosting your confidence. Sebastian looked at you all admiring then he tilted his head to the side, asking “Do you want to sit on me in the chair and ride me or you want me to take you on my desk?”

 

His voice was so damn husky that you could barely understand what he was saying. You were also distracted by his full lips and his stubble, you wanted to feel his face between your legs too. Honestly, both options seemed quite tempting, but your number one kink always had been doing it on his desk; you just wanted it to be your firsts.

 

You were about to phrase your reply when, legitimately reading your mind, Sebastian leaned down and grabbed you; eliciting a surprised shriek from you he lifted you up with no effort, his muscled arms working beautifully, you couldn't help but grabbing onto them, and you could feel his muscles clenching and flexing while he put you on his desk.

 

Your heart was beating so fast that you thought you were going to get a heart attack watching as he pulled your panties down and shoved them deep in his pocket.

 

Your arousal was dripping on your inner thighs as his hands glided up on your thighs slowly, pulling up your skirt. He came in between your legs and you were dying to have him inside of you already, but he was being such a tease with his curious fingers tiptoeing up on your belly that you felt the need to cry out but you also enjoyed his way of doing foreplay very much.

 

Reaching the top button on your shirt he started to unbutton it, but he did it only halfway. Pushing the two sides of the shirt aside, he seemed fascinated with what was in front of him now all uncovered.

 

“Fuck, you've got such nice tits, I wanna come on them…” He confessed in his wavering voice, his compliment made you tremble imagining it. Your skin was hungry for his touch, and when his palms started cupping your breasts, you groaned, but he smothered your erotic moans with his mouth. He was kissing you lazily but passionately, using his tongue oh-with-so-much-expertise that your head was spiralling, you couldn't believe that it was happening for real.

 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” He whispered into your mouth, his hot breath mixing with yours, but his question broke the moment quite a bit.

 

You frowned, muttering an annoyed “No!” You knew you were hypocritical being offended by his assumption because you sure as hell would've wanted to fuck him if you had been taken anyway.

 

Sebastian smirked, his long hair falling in front of his face he just looked so damn gorgeous that he took your breath away even if he was being a jerk.

 

“Good. Because he wouldn't be able to fuck you tonight after what I'm gonna to do you, baby.”

 

The tone of his voice made you shiver (his dirty talking was so addicting because you always saw him speaking so smoothly, always using the smartest words you never heard him swear) but the zipping sound of his fly caught your attention. You were drawn to peek at him, you were so intrigued to finally see his dick but he didn't let you, he grabbed your chin with his left hand, making you look in his eyes while his right was down there, out of your sight.

 

“Curious are we? Keep dreamin’ about our bosses’ big fat cock?”

 

You were so turned on by now that you could've come hearing his dirty talk only, and when you felt the tip of his dick playing with your clit and entrance, you almost died.

 

Sebastian kissed you again, seductively and lustfully. You were holding onto his arms, trying to find a fix spot because you felt like falling into madness, but then he penetrated you balls deep without any warning, the sudden impact throwing you backwards you had to grab onto the desk. You actually pushed all documents to the ground but none of you gave a shit about them in that moment.

 

“Fuck…” He was so big that it hurt a bit when he pulled out, but he pushed back in slowly, killing you with every inch but it felt so good. “Oh god… Fuck…”

 

“Yes, I'm fucking you, Miss…” Your heart skipped a beat when he called you on your surname. Holding you by your hip, he kept you steady, you felt comfortable being held by him so you let go of the desk and held onto his arms again, pulling him as close as you could. His slick penis felt so good ruining your insides that you felt like being in heaven.

 

You wanted more friction so you started rubbing your clit, and Sebastian changed to a much deadlier pace. He found your sweetest spot soon enough, making you be shaking, you almost fell backwards but he was holding you, thrusting in and out so violently that you thought your hipbone would break.

 

He was so damn big but still, it wasn't enough, you gasped out loud when he pulled out and took you off the desk, flipping you around he made you lean down and lie on your belly on his desk with your ass poking out, your arms pinned to the side.

 

“I swear you were made to be fucked on my desk,” he murmured, absolutely destroying you with his say as he lifted your skirt up, shoving it up on your hips. He was caressing your skin, all down to your ass. You were wondering if he would go there and smack your ass, but he didn't; after licking his finger he pushed it inside, adding one more and another massaging your insides, curling his fingers looking for your sweet spot.

 

“Fuck, you're so wet, I need to feel you and be inside you again.” He sounded so desperate and needy, then he was filling you again, much more fiercely than before.

 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, the noises were actually echoing in the silent office. Pleasure was coming in waves, you felt your walls clenching, sending Sebastian over the edge too.

 

He was so into it and he was so strong that he actually pushed the whole desk forward a bit because he was thrusting so hard, pounding you until ecstasy hit.

 

“Fuck, you're so tight, you're so good.”

 

And you came both; Sebastian froze, leaning on his left arm on your back while you were shuddering in your orgasm. Your head resting against the cool wooden surface became indeed uncomfortable, you didn't even know how you were going to make it home.

 

After you came back to your senses, your body started to feel all heavy and numb you wished you could've lain in bed being quite knackered after a long day. Sebastian removed his penis, making you feel so empty. Seemed like you got hooked on having sex with him, you were missing his thick and veiny member already, hungry to be filled again.

 

“Now I'll have no choice but think of this whenever I have conference or just work here.” His sleepy voice doing things to you, you couldn't help but feel contented with what he had said.

 

You felt like you were able to function as a normal human being again, so you pushed yourself up, turning around you faced your boss who just fucked you. It wasn't weird or embarrassing at all; maybe your mind was still in the post-coital haze, you just couldn’t feel ashamed or bad about what had just happened..

 

Sebastian looked really satisfied as he locked eyes with you, he just held you close and sealed your mouths together in a much calmer kiss, caressing your swollen lips with his he left you trembling. Apparently, he was good at aftercare, and you couldn't wait to discover what else he could do in bed.

 

“No one must know about this,” he declared quietly, looking at you quite serious. Reality struck you unfortunately too soon because you damn well enjoyed his kinky side and this little affair with him, but you didn't let yourself feel down, you tried to keep your chin up and take things easy.

 

“I'll cover up the clues,” you smiled, nodding at the documents lying in a mess on the ground. Sebastian understood the pun, seeing him laughing at your joke was one of the best things that happened to you on that day.

 

“You damn well do… Because I wanna fuck your dirty little mouth tomorrow.” To emphasise his say, he ran his finger over your lower lip, his dark pupils eating up almost all of his steel blue irises. You were lost again, lust quaking through you in an instant.

 

The mere idea of giving him a blowjob and him using your mouth made you yearning again. You were torn between wanting to stay and try a couple of other positions in his office and going for a late afternoon shopping spree getting something hot for you to wear on the following day.

 

Sebastian didn't add anything else and neither did you, his confession sounded much like a _contract_ , and you were more than happy to get promoted to being his personal whore.

 

Who knew, maybe you could even get a pay rise…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not really sure what happened in here, I was too damn frustrated and had to write something about it. I don't think there's anything more to say here than the fact that I was just horny and I love Seb with the Bucky hair and scruffy Bucky look, especially when he's wearing that goddamn blue shirt... *insert dreamy, longing fangirl sighs*
> 
> Actually, I'm a bit self-conscious posting this -- believe or not, I'm in fact a shy person xD --, this is really far from my other quality writings, it's just pure porn and filth and a lot of swearing. I can do better, for real, I guess I just needed to get my frustration off my chest and this shameless smut is the result.
> 
> One day I will grow up and won't write fiction about hot celebs anymore, but this is not that day.


End file.
